This invention relates to a cutting direction input method in an automatic programming apparatus for creating an NC tape (NC data). More particularly, the invention relates to a cutting direction input method in which a path trajectory is displayed on a cathode-ray tube by using previously created path data, and a cutting path is entered by using a cursor.
A variety of automatic programming units have recently been put into practical use for the purpose of creating NC tapes (NC data) in a simple manner. With these automatic programming units, path data specifying a path can be simply created. NC data for a path are created by providing an automatic programming unit with successive inputs of shape data along a path in a cutting direction while a design drawing is observed. Accordingly, in the prior art, the shape data must be entered by following the actual cutting direction even though there may be cases where, depending upon the design drawing, it is easier to enter the shape data in a direction opposite to that of the actual cutting direction. With the conventional method, therefore, entry of the shape data cannot be carried out with facility.